


The Magic In You

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS “first time” one-shot. This is a rougher take on what Killian and Emma’s first time could be like with an added surprise twist based on my own head canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic In You

Killian and Emma stumbled into her room at Granny’s, Killian crushing her with his weight against the door, “God’s Emma… do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?” he whispered huskily against the shell of her ear, his lips grazing the lobe and tugging gently earning him a throaty whimper of desperation as he grinding his hips against her jean glad center allowing her to feel every hard inch of him within the confines of his leathers. 

“Do you feel how much I want you Emma? Have you any idea how long I’ve imagined you writhing in pleasure underneath me, my cock buried inside of you, filling and stretching you…” he groaned, his thumb sensually swiping across her lower lip, breathing against her neck, each profound word he muttered to her sending jolts of lust straight through her body, rocking straight to her very core, her thighs clenching with desire. 

“I long to be inside you, nestled between those gorgeous thighs of yours, listening to what I do to you. Do you promise to moan for me love?” he jeered, the pad of his thumb brushing its way inside of her mouth, Emma nipping it lightly with her teeth causing him to chuckle darkly, his hot breath against her ear making her shiver, his hips never ceasing their teasing motions against her. 

“God’s…” he breathed lowly, his nose nuzzling against the crook of her neck as he spread kisses against the expanse of skin there, “let me feel you Emma…” he mouthed at her collar bone, his upper lip lingering against her flesh as she threaded her hands in his dark locks.  
Emma bit down on her lower lip, nearly enough to draw blood as she removed her hand from the door to pop open the button of her jeans before taking Killian’s hand and guiding it towards the opening of her jeans where a pair of black lacy panties peeked out from the dark denim, teasing him mercilessly. Emma brought his hand to the waistband, coaxing his hand gently underneath the fabric. 

Killian let out a silent, open-mouthed gasp as his fingers traced over her pubic bone, touching nothing but bare skin where there normally would be a soft nestle of curls there for him to explore, “bloody minx,” he cursed hoarsely, his voice raw with need as his fingers ventured further, seeking out the scorching heat between her thighs.   
Emma’s breath hitched as his thumb dipped between her dripping folds, parting her as he spread the moisture gathered there, her hips jutting out impatiently against his touch for more contact, “so wet for me Emma…” he purred as his fingers danced against her sex, his palm pressing up against her aching clit, earning him a mewl of pleasure from his perfect blonde princess. 

Emma’s head hit the back of the door with a thump, her body arching into his touch to give him better access to the place she needed him most. Emma gave a sharp intake of breath when he sunk two of his fingers into her tight wet heat, his rings brushing against her needy clit, his hook coming up against the neck line of her shirt, tearing into it with a sharp rip before dropping his lips into her heaving bosom while his fingers worked over her at a maddening pace, turning her into a whimpering wanton mess.   
She was putty in his hands, her body molding itself to his talented fingers with a drawn out moan. Killian groaned at the feeling of her silken walls wrapped so deliciously against his digits, his mind conjuring up just how wonderful she would feel wrapped around the painfully hard cock that was straining against his tight leather pants. Emma rocked her hips against his probing fingers, her eyes clamping shut with pleasure, silently begging him to pick up his pace within her. Killian complied with her silent request with a breathy sigh, his fingers meeting her thrusts before curving them inside of her making her cry out as she chanted his name in unadulterated praise. 

Killian suckled at the exposed tops of her breasts peeking out over her sorry excuse for a bra, swearing he had seen more modest corsets in the Enchanted Forest than the contraption before him, his fingers surging into her as he rolled his wrist repeatedly against her clit. Killian brought his forehead to her sweat soaked brow, his nose grazing hers, his lips mere inches from hers as he groaned, “are you going to come for me Emma?” he sucked his lip into his mouth, leading with his chin as he appraised her disheveled presence and listened to her strangled plea for mercy with apt amusement. 

“Let me feel you come against my fingers love,” he drawled out, scissoring his fingers inside of her as she bit back a torturous moan, her toes curling in anticipation for the release she so desperately craved, “come for me Emma…” Killian ordered, his gaze flitting to her closed lids as he watches her fall apart from his ministrations, the lights in the room flickering, the sound of her screaming his name as she came while soaking his fingers with her juices. 

Killian smirked proudly, pulling his fingers from her depths earning him a whimpering pout from his trembling savior and sucked his fingers in between his lips to sample her essence. Emma’s body heaved against the door, watching intently as he tasted her, her eyes rolling back into her head as she heard his moan of approval, his eyes widening with lust, his pants getting even tighter if that were at all possible. 

Killian released his fingers with a wet plop, zeroing in on her with a wicked gleam in his eye as his chest pushed against hers, his hook and hand pushing underneath the material of her leather jacket at her shoulders, her back lifting up far enough for him to properly remove it leaving her in her ripped shirt and bra.   
Emma was completely drunk off his presence, her eyes flitting to his lips that were pursed in concentration, his tongue darting out to lick his lips in the most obscene and promising of gestures, her hands subcontinously divesting her torn shirt from her body with a desperate haste. 

Killian pulled her roughly be the waist, her hips snapping directly into his as she fell into his arms before bringing his hook to her back to shred the elastic of her bra, the material giving way underneath the intimidating metal without protest, the straps shimmying over her bare shoulders without the support of the back. 

Killian once again horded her back against the door, her back slamming roughly against the wood as he situated himself in front of her, the curve of his hook tracing the front of her bra causing goose bumps to form on her skin in response. Killian tilted his head in appraisal, she was not nearly bare enough for him. Killian turned his hook, tip nipping the valley between her breasts before sliding his hook straight through the offending fabric. Emma slid the useless cups of her bra from her arms, a coy smirk on her face as she watched him take in her bare breasts, her stiff nipples standing at attention just for him. Killian’s member twitched in his pants at the sight, overwhelmed by the fact he had such an effect on his savior, “so beautiful Emma…” he praised, pushing his hips against her heated core and brushing his thumb over the swollen bud to test her reaction. He was far from displeased when he heard her taking a sharp breath at his touch, “so responsive…” he noted with amusement before lowering his lips to her nipple and taking it greedily within his mouth. 

Killian tortured the flesh with his mouth, alternating between nipping and sucking as his hand worked at the other, pinching and tweaking, Killian smirking against her rosy bud as she moaned encouragingly. Killian released her, his hand and mouth switching places, feasting upon one and thumbing the other, Emma taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she fought her baser instincts to vocalize just what he was doing to her, “don’t hold back Emma, let me hear what I do to you…” he requested in a near possessive growl, the vibrations shooting pleasure straight to her core as he once again wrapped his mouth around her nipple and hummed lowly. 

Emma rocked her hips desperately against him earning her a strangled moan around her nipple, “Killian…” she keened softly against him, her head thrashing about against the door, his mouth and fingers relentless against her, “Killian please!” she pleaded, her lips jutting out in a puckered pout, “I need you! Fuck Killian! I need you!”

“Where do you need me?” he taunted, his eyes dark and hooded as he looked upon her flushed face, red coloring her cheeks, his warm breath hitting her abused wet flesh making her whimper, his fingers darting up to her lips, parting them with his thumb, “do you want my thick hard cock inside of you Emma? Want to feel me diving in and out of your tight quim, bringing you pleasure? Mhm?” he tilted his head, bumping his hips against hers in a teasing manner. 

“I don’t want to wait anymore…” she confessed, exasperated beyond all comprehension, “fuck me Killian… I’ve waited long enough…” she breathed out deeply. 

“If the lady insists…” he relented, his lips curling into a cocky amused smirk, his eyes shining with dark intent. Killian shoved his hand and hook into the sides of her opened jeans, shoving the material along with what passed as this world’s version of undergarments (they would need to have a serious conversation about that later) roughly down her hips, the material pooling at her ankles, revealing all of her to him. 

Killian used two of his fingers to part her slick folds, his thumb swiping against her sensitive bundle of nerves, “your positively dripping for me Emma. I can’t wait to be inside of you…” he suckled at the hallow of her neck, her eyes clamping shut at his dark promises as she stifled the cries about to break fourth against her will. 

“God! Stop teasing and get the fuck inside of me pirate!” she yelled, testing his firm limits, she knew she was playing with fire but she didn’t care. If she didn’t have him inside of her soon she was going to combust. Emma bucked her hips furiously against his fingers as Killian chuckled darkly at just how wanton his little princess was. 

“You’re going to regret that love,” he gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes before hoisting her off the floor and carrying her a few feet where the bed sat waiting for them. Killian slammed her against it, roughly flipping her over so that her stomach was pressed against the bed, her face digging into the warm sheets as she heard him fumble with the laces of his pants. 

Killian freed his rigid cock, his leathers sitting just underneath the curve of his ass, his hook resting against her hip, his hand jerking her roughly by her inner thigh so that she was positioned on her hands and knees before him. Killian dipped his head down beside her, his lips making contact with her ear, “stay just like that…” he commanded huskily, his length digging deliciously against the curve of her backside, “that’s a good girl…” he commended and moved to take his position behind her.   
“Don’t stand on ceremony love, let me see that gorgeous rump of yours in the air…” he requested. Emma curved her spine, wiggling her ass in his direction in a taunting manner as she braced herself on her forearms and elbows. “So compliant…” he commented, his voice dripping with sin. 

Killian ran the blunt curve of his hook down her spine causing Emma to shiver with anticipation before his hook settled against her lower back while he worked his hand over his shaft in a few quick jerky movements with his fist and swiping the head of his cock against her dripping cunt. 

“Killian!” she whimpered as her fingers clawed at the sheets beneath her, “get on with it pirate!” 

Killian seethed, his hand wrapping around her hip with a bruising grip as he thrusted into her in one swift movement, sheathing himself into her tight wet heat with a grunt. Emma gasped loudly, her eyes shutting instantly at the quick intrusion as she buried her head into the sheets. Killian fought with himself to immediately pull out and quickly thrust himself into her like he would normally with a woman, but not Emma. He allowed her the courtesy of adjusting to his size as he stretched her tight inner walls, “Fuck! So tight Emma!” he groaned, his entire body shaking with the effort of having to hold himself back. 

Killian removed his hook, piercing the edge of the mattress directly in front of him as his hand moved from her hip to rub at her clit to loosen her up further. Emma mewled in pleasure, bucking against his hand as she finally permitted him to move. Killian sighed in relief when he pulled out only to surge back in, “so fucking wet… gods Emma!” Killian mumbled as he set a brutal pace with his hips, the slapping of skin swimming in both of their ears as he fucked into her with deep strokes, allowing her to feel every inch of him.   
Emma screamed into the mattress as he continued to fill her, pulling her hips roughly against his, her own hips moving with his, matching his movements. All around them the lights flickered, the pair too caught up in the heat of their tryst to notice. Emma felt her walls clamp around his length, her pleasure peaking within her.   
Emma breathed heavily, her head tilting to press her cheek against the bed, “I can’t! God, I can’t hold it anymore Killian!” she warned. 

“Let go for me love. Let me hear you…” he allowed, picking up his pace to push her over the edge. Emma came with a muffled shout, his name pouring out of her lips as she exploded around him. Emma bucked her hips wildly against him, drawing out her pleasure until she fell boneless against the mattress, her arms giving out on her. Killian pulled out of her immediately, flipping her over onto her back as he clambered on top of her, his cock resuming its previous position inside of her. 

Killian pumped his hips against her with practiced movements, his thumb moving back over her aching clit to stimulate her again. If he had his way she would be in a constant state of near orgasm for the rest of her days if only to watch her fall apart for him, for her to scream his name as she came. Only that would satisfy him. Anything less simply wouldn’t be enough. 

Killian hovered over her as Emma writhed underneath him, the leather of his coat brushing up against her sweaty legs as he dove himself into her over and over and over again, his thrusts sloppy and shallow, knowing that his own release wasn’t far behind. Emma pushed him off of her abruptly, Killian stumbling backwards, disconnecting them before roughly grabbing him by the collar and shoving him on his back against the bed and seating herself between his legs. 

Killian watched in amazement as his princess bested him once again, his chest swelling with pride. She’d make a hell of a pirate. Emma smiled coyly at him, innocently bringing her hand against his rigid length and jerking him in quick strokes. Killian swallowed hard, taking the sight of his debauched princess sitting between his legs as she fucked him with her hand. She was a force to be reckoned with. He never underestimated her. 

Once satisfied, Emma gripped the hilt of him, lifting her hips and guiding him into her sopping entrance before slamming down onto him. Emma braced herself against him, her hands falling against his leather vest as she rode his cock, her position allowing her to hit that spot deep within her every time. Emma threw her head back at the overwhelming sensation, her own hand finding the spot right above where they were joined to stimulate her clit. 

“That’s it. Touch yourself for me darling…” he said encouragingly, his hand and hook wrapping around her waist to bounce her against his cock. “You going to come again for me Emma? Let me hear you come again for me darling…” 

Emma panted, gasping for breath, a force beyond anything she had ever felt before rushing from within her and flooding out, the glass light bulbs within the lamps that lit the room shattering into pieces, plunging the room into total darkness as she slipped into a state of bliss from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.   
Killian paid his surroundings no mind as her release sparked his, shooting his seed up within her, his head falling against the mattress as she rode out her release, her magic filling the air around them. Although it couldn’t be seen, it could be felt. Emma felt her magic snap back, returning to its previous position. She felt completely drained as she slumped against his heaving chest with a breathy laugh. 

“Love, do you mind explaining what just happened?” he asked, his voice uneasy as his fingers threaded in her sweaty locks. 

“Magic…” she sighed into a smile. 

“You’re bloody amazing, you know that Swan…” he praised, pressing a kiss to her sweaty brow. 

The sound of people bustling about outside the door could be heard followed by a frantic knock that drew their attention immediately. 

“Killian? Emma? Are you alright in there? The entire town is in a state of panic! We are in a town wide blackout!” the sound of Ruby’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

“You don’t say…” Killian commented to Emma who burst out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Killian laughed lowly as he attempted to shush her with little success before he settled on bringing her head down to his shoulder to muffle the sound. 

“Hate to break it to you Swan, but I think you’ve just embraced the power inside of you…” he joked as Emma continued to cackle. 

It took them three hours and a bit of magic to bring Storybrooke back to life. No one bothered to ask for the reasoning behind the blackout… that was until it happened again three days later…


End file.
